1. Field of the Invention
A machine and process for simultaneously manufacturing a plurality of unattached parts having different draw depths in a single-action draw press.
2. Background Art
Draw presses are used to draw sheet metal blanks into three-dimensional shapes. Single-action draw presses generally include a draw die that is normally connected to the ram of the press and a binder ring and punch that are fixed to the bed of the press. A single-action draw press is operated by engaging the binder ring on the bed with the draw die that is moved reciprocally relative to the binder ring when the draw press is operated. A punch is normally fixed to the bed. The draw die engages the binder ring and moves the binder ring against the resistance of a press cushion toward the bed of the press. The binder ring is connected to the press cushion that is located below the bed of the press by press cushion pins that extend through holes in the bed. The punch is fixed to the bed of the press and draws the sheet metal blank into a desired shape.
In an effort to improve productivity and increase asset utilization, it has been proposed to manufacture two or more parts simultaneously in the same single-action draw press. This approach may be feasible for manufacturing mirror image parts having the same draw depth. However, it has not been possible to form multiple parts simultaneously if the draw depth of the first part substantially exceeds the draw depth of the second part to be formed at the same time. Forming parts on the same press that have different draw depths would require resolution of complicated draw punch and binder relationship issues during the binder set phase of the single-action draw press operation. Generally, parts of substantially different draw depths must be formed separately.
There is a need for a single-action draw die that can form multiple parts of substantially different draw depths in a single drawing operation. The binder ring must effectively register with the ram of the single-action draw press to control the blank during the forming operation. The present invention is also directed to solving other needs and problems as summarized below.